For example, the track status monitoring device described in Patent Document 1 calculates a vertical-direction displacement of a rail (hereinafter referred to as a “vertical irregularity”), etc. by performing a 2nd order integration of an acceleration detected by an accelerometer that is attached to an axle box or a car body, and thereby obtains a track irregularity.